


We Own the Night

by mastersilurian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersilurian/pseuds/mastersilurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.: Based off a ’manip by Dragoon23 on deviantART called “Vastra and Jenny Dancing” :. Small ficlet about Vastra and Jenny dancing. Please read and review (R&R).</p><p>Also on my deviantART account (BingotheCat) and my FanFiction.Net account (Bingo the Cat). :) Enjoy!</p><p>
  <i>“You know he’ll ’ave our ’eads for trophies and our guts fer garters, ma’am?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t care.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Own the Night

**Author's Note:**

> There is an infinitesimal reference to sex in this. Don't moan at me, Jenny could be getting at some other dance - _“I said I’d teach you ’ow to dance. I didn’t say what kinda dance.”_
> 
> Go see the picture on Dragoon23's account. It's really nice.

“So it’s like… this…?”

“No,” Jenny giggles, and repositions Vastra’s hands; one in hers, and the other resting on her waist. Jenny’s own spare hand goes rests on Vastra’s shoulder. She guides her wife in a slow dance around the ballroom, hidden away in the TARDIS. She looks up into the Silurian’s face, and giggles again at the adorable confusion on that scaly face. Vastra smiles, and Jenny concentrates on guiding them around the room.

Vastra rolls her eyes, but follows her wife on the floor. A grin graces Jenny’s face, and she tilts her head back, displaying that cheeky grin to Vastra.

Before the Silurian is even aware of what’s happening, the back of her shirt is ripped and hangs open at the back, and Jenny backs away with a smirk and a handful of fabric. Vastra looks astonished as Jenny sniggers and says cheekily, “I said I’d teach you ’ow to dance. I didn’t say what kinda dance.”

Realisation dawns on Vastra’s face, and the Silurian growls. “You naughty girl…” she says with a grin of her own. She prowls toward the human, and suddenly lunges, causing Jenny to squeal as they both collapse to the floor, laughing and kissing and leaving them both quite breathless.

Suddenly, from elsewhere in the TARDIS, a loud _BANG_ erupts, and the Doctor’s frantic yelling and Strax clearly declaring that some threat has been dealt with echoes down the corridor. Vastra and Jenny look at each other, and burst into peals of laughter. Vastra’s hand settles on her wife’s hip, caressing the flesh through the fabric of Jenny’s shirt. The maid sighs happily, and reaches up with her own hand to cup Vastra’s face. They gaze into each other’s eyes.

“You know he’ll ’ave our ’eads for trophies and our guts fer garters, ma’am?”

“I don’t care.”


End file.
